


Leave A Comment Below

by SunnySinclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky being grumpy about the future, Fans ship their faves, Gen, Trolls trolling other trolls, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySinclair/pseuds/SunnySinclair
Summary: Bucky got in to YouTube just to give him a place to vent about the 21st Century. He never counted on getting popular. Or having Darcy use her own YouTube channel to start messing with him. Being messed with he could deal with, but being shipped?





	

“-and that’s why I only eat bananas if they’re candy,” Bucky summarised with a nod at his webcam. “That’s my thoughts on the future this week, leave a comment below if there’s something you think I should try out and complain about next week. Bye.” He gave a jaunty little wave and a grin, before reaching for the mouse to stop the recording.

Bucky had become a YouTube sensation pretty quickly, and though the posting had been on purpose the resulting fanbase was completely unexpected. He’d been shown plenty of videos by people around the Avengers base – cute kittens, mostly, because everyone thought that was what he needed in his life (it was, but he wasn’t going to tell any of them that. Or the fact he’d seen the video already during a binge watch) – but it wasn’t until Steve showed him a few tutorials by vloggers that he got the idea of making videos himself.

They hadn’t even been intended to get an audience, it was just an easier way for him to vent about stuff – not the awful things that had happened to him, that was what therapy and blowing up HYDRA bases was for – but the little things that annoyed and baffled him on a daily basis. But they’d gotten a lot of attention, and he couldn’t really say he minded. Over a couple of months the tone shifted slightly, and he started to include good things too. He enjoyed making them, and enjoyed interacting with people without having to put himself physically at risk, and most of all he enjoyed watching Steve facepalm (a word he’d learned from his followers – Internet, so helpful) watching them.

There was only one problem with his YouTube fame, and that problem was Darcy Lewis.

Darcy was a longtime vlogger who’d gotten popular when she’d started featuring Thor in her videos.

And Bucky was pretty sure she was personally trolling him.

Every week he made a video and bemoaned something pointless which had changed since the 40’s. And every week, a couple of days later, Darcy would release the next video in her series ‘Thor Does Midgard’, which would always include Thor trying out the exact same thing Bucky had hated on, except Thor would announce exuberantly how fantastic it was.

Neither Darcy nor Bucky ever mentioned the other, but people were starting to notice. A lot of Bucky’s fans had become Darcy fans too, getting lured to her channel by the presence of Thor. And it was becoming a regular thing to see questions about Darcy and her videos pop up in his comments.

It was driving him nuts. But that wasn’t exactly a new sensation to Bucky – Steve had been contrary when they were kids too – so he figured he could just ignore it and not let it affect him, and eventually interest would die down.

Too bad nobody took Stark in to account.

“Alright people, I know I know, this channel has been quiet for too long – that’s what happens when I manage to keep my pants on! Kidding, kidding, I never keep my pants on.” Tony grinned at the camera he was holding in front of his face and shot it a cheeky wink, playing up to his old persona. “What makes Tony Stark come out of retirement you ask? What amazing, wondrous, astounding things is he going to show us now? Well, let’s just say if you’re a watcher of oldmanyellingatclouds and electricbeat then you’re going to love this.”

Tony’s video of Bucky and Darcy meeting for the first time went viral in minutes – apparently their fans were efficient. And possibly rabid.

They’d stared at each other for a beat, Bucky looking like he’d been slapped and Darcy, after uttering woah and giving him a slow head to toe once-over, grinning impishly.

Bucky had crossed his arms and raised one brow imperiously at her. Darcy had put a hand on her hip and given him a challenging look right back.

Neither of them actually said anything before Bucky broke their staring contest and walked away and Darcy proclaimed herself victor to the empty room.

Maybe if they’d known they were being filmed things would have gone differently. Maybe if they’d known Tony was going to post it and make declarations about how enemies had the best sex they would have acted very differently. But they didn’t, and once it happened there was no taking it back.

With that minute of footage and Tony’s wink-wink-nudge-nudge comments their combined fanbase had decided that they belonged together. They shipped them.

Bucky wondered how much deeper he’d end up in hell if he took out another Stark.

After that it was like he couldn’t stop seeing Darcy in person. She was in the kitchen, in the common room, hanging out having drinks on Friday night. And he was finding she was actually a pretty good person, underneath the sass and sarcasm. That shift in his opinion of her wasn’t so bad, except it started to bleed over in to their videos.

Suddenly Darcy was mentioning his opinions directly in introduction to her bit with Thor, and Bucky had to watch them, because it felt like she was calling him out each and every time.

So Bucky decided two could play at that game. He couldn’t settle for some friendly jabs though, no, Bucky had to take it to the next level. Where he’d mostly stuck to fairly banal things to talk about he was now very purposefully choosing to eat, wear, watch, and try things that he was sure nobody, not even Thor, could enjoy.

The effect was the complete opposite of what he’d been going for. The more Bucky tried to mess up her videos, the more fun Darcy seemed to have making pthem, and the more enthusiastic their fans got about the idea of them being a couple.

Whilst this was going on, Bucky and Darcy did start to talk. They never directly spoke about their videos or the back and forth they had going in them, but it was hinted at and skirted around constantly.

Bucky didn’t know how to take it that Darcy seemed to just have fun with it all.

Even when the fanart started.

“Darcy!” Bucky dashed in to the common room waving a piece of paper and looking panicked. “What the hell is this?” He demanded, thrusting the page at her. He was a little gratified when she looked shocked too, but that feeling was fleeting, since it only took a second before she was smiling.

“This is pretty good,” she said. “I love what they did to my hair. Hey, can I keep this? Totally gonna use it next time I go to the hairdresser.”

“That’s all you’ve got to say?” Bucky demanded, dropping heavily to the sofa. “It’s – that’s – somebody made that. They used actual artistic talent to draw us doing…that.”

“It’s a kiss Buck, chill out. Besides, this sorta stuffs been around for a couple of months. Now the fanfiction – that you wanna avoid. Unless you want to get some seriously whack ideas about my flexibility and deepthroat skills. Woah, hey, breath, remember to breath, breathing is good,” she snickered, slapping Bucky on his back as he chocked. “Look, you need to not let this stuff bother you. No matter what we say or do, people are going to want what they want. Is it so bad that the most twisted thing some people want is two other people to be in a relationship? Just don’t go looking for it and you can pretend this whole shipping thing doesn’t exist.”

Bucky was still spluttering when Darcy glanced at her watch and got to her feet.

“I gotta go, I’m meeting up with Thor to film the next video. Wasabi gummi bears, Buck? Really? What did Thor ever do to you?”

It was only a week later that Darcy approached him – more like attacked, bounding over the back of the sofa to land with some hefty bouncing – and said one of the last things Bucky had ever thought she’d say.

“We should collaborate some time.”

“We should what?”

“Collaborate. Y'know, do a video together.”

“Why?” Bucky asked suspiciously.

“Because it’s fun, and we’re the only two around here who actually make these things, plus y'know, cross promotional stuff.”

“Have you ever looked at the comments on your videos? Or on mine? We don’t need to cross promote anything.”

“Ok, how about this. I like your videos, I think they’re interesting, and I’d love to work with you on making something together.”

He glared a little more suspiciously for several seconds before realising. “You’re serious.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Darcy scoffed.

“What about all that shipping stuff? Wouldn’t being seen together just put fuel on that fire?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, definitely,” Darcy nodded. “But, y'know, there’s a lot worse things in this world than being paired with you.”

Bucky was going to make a retort when he noticed the rose on her cheeks and her bitten bottom lip, and the way she avoided his eye as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I don’t think there’s many things better than being paired with you,” he said, giving her his most charming smile.

She stared at him for a beat, eyes going wide, before a smile lifted the corners of her lips again. “Don’t think this means I’m going to stop trolling you.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything else doll.”


End file.
